


The Suicide Letters of Eren Jeager

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressing, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fire, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Overdosing, Self-Hatred, Suicide Notes, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it that putting feelings into words is so difficult? It’s just that I know I can’t carry through if I say how I feel, but I can’t put the blame where it doesn’t belong. So, I guess this is my goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a story about Eren's suicide. Each chapter contains one letter to one person. In each letter, Eren leaves his final messages to his loved ones as well as one piece of the puzzle as to why.
> 
> This is my first story on here, and I hope you guys like it. This chapter isn't very long, but they'll probably get longer each one.

Dear Mikasa,

Thank you for being my sister. 

You were always there. You seemed to keep me sane. Mikasa, you protected me so well through the years. I thought of you as one of my only friends I ever had as a kid, and you’re still one of my best friends. I mean, you weren't blood related to me. You were my adopted sister, older by a few months. But you may as well have been my blood sister.

Pretty corny, but you and Armin kept me in a very good check. I probably would have done so many more stupid things if it weren’t for you and Armin. But this letter isn’t for him and you. It’s just for you. So let’s cut to the chase.

When you get this, it means I’m dead. Yep. I finally seemed to gather enough courage to off myself. Don’t cry just yet, please. Let’s get through this letter together.

How did I kill myself? I’m not actually sure yet. But you’ll probably find out eventually. They have autopsies for a reason, I suppose. I’m sorry I did it.

Hey, Mika. Are you happy? Does he treat you well? Does he love you enough? Does he hold you at night and do all those little things you love? I’m sorry I’m not there. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry it’s not me.

Do you have kids yet? Please don’t do that weird thing some people do and name one after me. If you really want to, I guess a middle name would be cool. Of course, you could always get like a pet cat and name it after me. That’d be cool. Cats are pretty vicious. 

I’m sorry. I wish you hadn’t had to suffer through what I did to you. I cut everyone off. I wasn’t in a happy place. I didn’t want to do it deep down, but on the surface I was so tired. I didn’t want to make anyone unhappy. I know you loved me. The thought that I hurt you so much still haunts me. But I didn’t expect you to leave. I made even you give up on me. Shit, I’m so sorry Mikasa.

I know you don’t owe me anything, especially after what I did to you. But hey Mikasa, can you do me one last favor? Grant this dead guy one last request?

Don’t let Jean speak at my funeral. He’s less of a horse and more of an ass.

I love you, Mikasa.

Eren


	2. My Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for the shortness. All of these chapters are likely not going to be too long, though they will become longer after this chapter.
> 
> I'm currently attempting to maintain one chapter a day.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dear Armin,

Remember that warm sunny day when we were little? I want to say that we were both seven. It was August, and we sat in the park reading that big book your grandfather let you look at. Inside the book, there were lots of pictures of Greece and Italy and France. We both decided when we were older we’d go together. I want to say we agreed that in 20 years we’d go, but my memory of that is a bit fuzzy.

Sorry we can’t go.

I just couldn’t do it anymore. But thank you for years of support. 

When Mikasa left, I was crushed. But don’t tell her that. I pushed her too much. Way too much. I mean, when my mom and dad died in the fire, I shelled up. She had already lost her parents before we took her in. I should have been able to tell she was hurting just as much as me. But instead, I closed myself in and pushed her away. 

And it only made me worse. I was already sad. You know that. School had such a bad affect on me. The way my grades dropped because of everything that happened. I’m surprised I didn’t flunk out of high school, Armin. And thanks for that. Your tutoring helped a lot with that.

You know what happened next. I had to escape him, Armin. I had to run away from all of them. So I ran away. And that included you. I should have kept in touch.

I’m sorry about Jean. I know you liked him. I could see it on your face. You were smitten. I can’t believe we did that to you without consideration for your feelings.

Honestly, I’m surprised and happy that you don’t hate us because of it. We were such bad friends.

What’s new with you, Armin? Did you get together with that girl you met at prom yet? What was her name? You know, the short blonde one? The girl with the hooked nose. Oh, Annie. It was Annie. You danced with her for like an hour. You did call her, right? She gave you her number. If you didn’t I swear to god I will haunt you.

I can do that, right?

That’s off topic. Armin, I want you to be happy. Promise me you’ll do that, okay?

You’ve always been my best friend. And I can’t bear to know you’ll ever be sad or hurt. It hurts so much more than a lot of things that I’ve done.

Stay happy, please. The smile on your face is so beautiful. It suits you so well. 

One of my favorite things is that whenever we’d say goodbye, you’d give me a big smile and a big hug, look me right in the eyes, and say “next time, let’s smile together okay”. It was just one of the nicest things, and it seemed to help cheer me up.

So Armin, next time we meet, let’s smile together.

Okay?

And please don’t rush to meet me again. I’ll be patient just this once.

Armin. I actually have one more thing to tell you. It’s not her fault. It’s not yours, either. It was an accident. So don’t think that you’re in any way to blame.

Eren


	3. My Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's my next chapter. Despite the shortness and lack of too much plot, I think this is gonna turn out nicely. After I'm finished with this story, I already have another I want to do.

Dear Jean,

Fuck you, man.

Seriously. Fuck you.

You better treat Mikasa well. 

She loves you so much.

I loved you too, I mean. But not as much as her. 

I know you liked Armin for a while. And I am so sorry I dragged you two away. He liked you so much, and I ruined that. Instead of considering how you two felt, I just did such horrible things. I made you mine when you deserved to be his. I mean, we just did each other mercilessly. There was no emotions in our short relationship. It was purely physical, and I didn’t consider how anyone else felt. I feel so bad now, though. 

And then I dumped you so hard. That was so mean of me. I left you for someone else at a dance over text. Because I’m spineless. 

But after Mikasa left and you started dating, she was just so happy. You made her happy when I failed her and only made her cry her eyes out.

Ah, I am so cruel.

But my favorite memory of you is the one where you called me ugly, so I said “that’s not what you’re mom was saying last night”. Remember what happened next? I’m sure Connie does. Poor Connie was pulled into that fight so fast. I’m really happy that no matter what, we were still good friends. I mean, we hated each other, but we didn’t.

Jean, will you still take Mikasa to visit mom and dad every year? Can you bring the roses I used to bring? I kind of can’t anymore.

This letter is because I’m dead. Sorry, I just had to put that there in case you didn’t know. But try not to make such a long face. I mean, you’re a horse so I’ll forgive it for the most part. We should still try to keep that face at least a little human.

I was actually talking to Hanji the other day. You know, the older version of Sasha who is obsessed instead with science? Well, the other day she had to write a paper about some sort of medicine. And we were talking about it when she mentioned it can kill someone quickly. With the information she had in the paper, I managed to figure out how much I’d need to take.

I think I might go that way. 

Don’t let Hanji do anything with my body. I think I want to be cremated. I heard about this place where they take ashes and put them in necklaces and stuff. That’s super cool. You should try to do that. Just a suggestion, though. 

And don’t give Hanji permission to burn my body up. We already all know she’s bad with fire. Or anything remotely dangerous. So let’s try to be a bit careful when talking about those sorts of things. I don’t like the idea of her burning me up. I know she’d do it for free, but that’s for the professionals. 

Actually, it’s just for anyone except for Hanji.

Fire is bad for her. She’s too crazy.

I hope everyone will be okay.

Even you, Jean.

Eren


	4. My Oddball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this one is pretty short. I expected I'd have more, but my power wound up being off for almost all of the day, so I didn't get much time to work on it.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Dear Sasha,

I hope you’re okay. Are you eating enough nowadays? Ha, I’m just kidding. You always are. In both Middle and High school, you were always stuffing your face. I’m pretty sure you owe all your friends a huge banquet at this point.

I remember the time we were all sitting at a table for lunch in junior year (me, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, you, Connie, and Marco) and you were really quiet for the first few minutes. Then, all of a sudden, there was a fire drill. We all got up and left, but when we came back, we saw an empty table, and you were chewing the rest of Jean’s sandwich with such malice. He cried.

Looking back, that was funny.

I miss those times. 

I miss Mikasa’s small smiles. I miss Armin laughing and telling us odd facts. I miss Connie blushing as he split his lunch with you most of the time, an obvious sign he liked you. I miss Jean being an ass. I miss Marco.

Wow, it was only a few months later that Marco killed himself.

Why is it that people never seem to notice until it’s too late. 

Jean was so miserable. I’m glad he’s found happiness with Mikasa. We all need to forgive ourselves for not noticing. All of us loved him, and he loved us. He’d hate to see us all blame ourselves.

But I just can’t help it. 

He liked Jean. And Jean cheated on him with me. It’s pretty bad. I heard he went to you for consolation, though I don’t remember all of what I heard. Didn’t you buy him cake?

That was very nice of you.

Look at me, I’m going on a tangent of sorts, I guess?

This letter is being sent to you because you were one of the nine best people in my life, and I had to say goodbye. I feel like you can’t leave someone without doing it properly. So a letter counts as proper, right?

Thank you for everything, Sasha. You might not think I mean it, but I do. You always managed to cheer me up. When I had that huge panic attack after class one day, you really saved me by calming me down.

And thanks for never telling anyone about the fact that I self harmed. It wasn’t a secret, but you didn’t tell anyone about it, and you didn’t ask questions. 

Really, you helped me a lot. You definitely prolonged my departure. And that doesn’t mean that you weren’t doing enough.

I had a bullet wound, and the bandage wasn’t going to last forever.

Thank you for being the bandage.

You’re a perfect bandage. Just keep doing what you do. That’s what makes people fall in love with you anyways. And you’re an amazing friend. Really, you cheer people up so well. I always thought you would make the best child doctor. You’re just really amazing with kids. Actually, you’re great with people in general.

Don’t change, Sasha.

Love you, 

Eren


	5. My Inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. If this chapter makes less sense, it's probably because I'm pretty tired. 
> 
> Well, enjoy. It's soon going to be over.

Dear Hanji,

How have you been? Have you been faring well? You’re always doing something odd. 

Are you still remembering to feed your cats Sawney and Bean? I swear, if you aren’t reminded I could see them starve. I remember when you went in to get Bean neutered. You were screaming and crying the whole time. You love those cats so much, don’t you?

Zoe Hanji. You’ve been an important person in my life. You were the older kid in a group of odd little kids who needed someone to talk to and be friends with. All of us love you so much. And I definitely still do. 

You’re either easy to hate or hard to. For me, it’s the latter. You’re really hard to hate and easy to forgive. You even broke one of the picture frames in my house and it was hard to stay mad with you begging for forgiveness.

Hanji, you’re a lovable fluff of goggles and screaming. People are attracted to you like a horse to water. And you become friends with anyone and everyone.

Thanks for being mine, albeit only for a short amount of time.

I’m sorry I did it. But you already know all of this, don’t you?

You were always around to comfort me after my parents died. I mean, you practically adopted me and Mikasa. And I’m so grateful for that. I occasionally feel as if you brought us in as siblings because you felt bad for the fact that “you” killed our parents. And I don’t know how to properly stress that it is in no way, shape, or form your fault.

It was only an experiment gone wrong. 

We had no reason to believe that the calculations were wrong. It was a simple science experiment done in a kitchen that we didn’t properly measure. Sometimes I feel like you and Armin blame yourselves for something that’s far from your fault. If anything, it’s everyone’s fault. But it’s no one’s. An accident is an accident and nothing else.

How is Levi?

I hope he’ll be able to cope with my death. Then again, he hates me, doesn’t he?

I wish he didn’t. He’s just so mad at me because I had to dump him. Yes, I had to. I didn’t want him hurt. couldn’t have him blame himself for all of this.

I loved him so much. I didn’t want to leave him. But it’s to make him happy. Levi would only blame himself for everything, and I just can’t deal with that. It would hurt so much to see him blame himself for what I’ve done. 

Hurting him was my only option. Hanji, please help cheer him up. Make him happier. He doesn’t deserve all that pain. The pain of Losing someone he loves. So I had to make him hate me. I hope he doesn’t, but I want him to. It will only hurt more if he doesn’t hate me.

Please make sure he’s happy, Hanji. Love yourself and love him for me.

Love, 

Eren


	6. My First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't believe the ending is coming up so fast. I mean, I guess that's what happens when you write one chapter every day for a seven chapter story. But still. It's pretty amazing I've been able to keep this deadline. You guys should be proud of me, because I always seem to procrastinate violently. Still, I am reluctant to end it. But I'm going to try to make a longer last chapter. And the last chapter will include a part that isn't just reading from the letter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Dear Levi,

Didn’t you used to bully me in school, when I was new there? You were the cruel sophomore who had been shoved in a locker freshman year because you were small. I was your victim of revenge even though I had nothing to do with anything that happened. You chose me because I looked dirty. Like a scab that was picked at too much.

I honestly loved your explanation after you came clean. I mean, the bullying only lasted a few months before you stopped, though others had already begun. I didn’t mind, though. After you found me in the changing room during Physical Education crying, you just seemed to give up. And you were kind and patient and just nice to me.

Armin and Mikasa and Sasha and Connie and Marco and Jean were all such great friends. Then you appeared, dragging Erwin along with you. I thought it was great to have so many friends. It was amazing. Like wow, I have all these people who actually care about me. And then Hanji burst through and we were practically complete. When Marco died, we were devastated. But we tried to heal each other.

You were so nice to me after Mikasa left. I remember calling you up and just sitting on the phone crying into it, and you said my name for the first time. Not “brat” or “kid” or any other names you would have probably called me back then, but “Eren”. I was so happy.

Levi, you made me so happy. You made me forget everything I had cried over and hated all these years. I fell in love with my friend. And I cried for an hour after you confessed because I was just so happy. You were the first person I ever loved. You were the first person I opened up to. 

But it would have never lasted. Nothing that happened between us is your fault. I pushed you away because I was hurting myself. I hated myself and you were so much better than what I deserved.

You were so persistent. No matter what I did or said, you wouldn’t leave me alone. You bugged me and pestered me with your love and tried to help me so much. But I didn’t accept that you tried to help me and I just pushed harder. Still, you wouldn’t leave.

Please forgive me for all the mean things I had to scream at you to get you to hate me. 

I didn’t mean any of them. I just had to make you hate me so you wouldn’t cry when I died. So you wouldn’t miss me or blame yourself.

It is not your fault. It’s mine.

This letter probably has tears all over it because you just ran out of my apartment with hate and pain in your eyes. You were so mad at me and heartbroken that I said all that. But I had to because I am going to do it. You see, I’m writing letters. One every day. You’re my last letter. Today’s my last day.

I decided this because the first letter that will arrive is Armin’s. He lives the furthest away and his will take a little more time. But I already sent it two days ago. He’ll get it in two days, if it’s not early. And then everyone else should get theirs the day after, if not the same day.

God, this is making me nervous. I’m scared to go, but I’m also ready, if that makes sense.

I decided I’m going to overdose on pills. Just plain sleeping pills. Over the past few months, I’ve been buying little containers. If I bought them all at once, someone would be suspicious. So I’m going to do it tomorrow. Or, well, I already did it, I guess. By the time you’re reading my letter, I mean.

Levi, I love you so much.

I’m sorry.

I’m so sorry.

I love you.

Eren


	7. Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Sorry, I just couldn't wait to finish it. I didn't expect it to be as long as it turned out, but I am actually pretty content with my ending. Well, read and enjoy the end.

Dear Me, 

Fuck you.

You never do anything right. 

You always mess up somehow. 

I mean god damn it. You knew Armin had a huge-ass crush on Jean. But you took Jean away from everyone else until you grew tired of him.

You wound up getting your parents killed because you started a fire thinking you were home alone.

You pushed Mikasa away and only hurt her more than she already was hurt. She lost two pairs of parents right in front of her, and you couldn’t even muster up a single fuck to toss in her direction.

You slash at your arms because you’re a pathetic person but you’re only making yourself weaker and more pathetic.

You made your boyfriend hate you because you were too selfishly wrapped up in your own little world and you didn’t want anyone to love you. 

Because you don’t deserve happiness. Not after that.

Die.

I’m glad you took those damn pills. Getting sleepy yet, Eren? I bet you are.

You already sent out all your letters. Armin’s going to get his tomorrow.

He’ll know how weak you are. He probably thought you got stronger after you graduated high school. He knew you were depressed, but you got better. That’s what you told him, right?

You liar. 

You’re still worthless. And I hope you die.

I’m nothing but a monste

_________________

The writing cut off. He was too tired to write. The empty pill bottle he had stored his pills in was open on the floor in front of him. There were six single pills left. He had downed all his water and his throat was dry after all the pills he had already taken, so the little blue tablets were lying there in the otherwise empty bottle.

Wow, it was finally the end of his story. He knew he’d die soon. He did take enough, he was sure of it. Everything was dark. He felt very dizzy. It felt better to leave this place. 

As his eyes fluttered shut, he heard a scream. Was it his? He was too tired to remember if he had begun screaming.

Then, the scream faded, replaced by dark silence.

_________________

The next thing Eren felt was a dull pain in his arm. The next thing he heard was a series of people’s whispers and voices mixed with a dull beep. The next thing he smelled was the familiar scent of tea, and the next thing he saw was a circle of familiar faces around him. Some faces were angry, some were sad, but they were all worried. 

Eren’s bright green eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden brightness, and turned into a glare as they landed on the sandy undercut belonging to the fucking horse.

“Dammit, I wound up in Hell.” Eren’s groan caused everyone’s attention to land on him. As soon as Jean realized Eren had been staring at him upon saying those words, he became furious.

“Excuse me?!” He yelled, obvious annoyance in his voice.

“Well, if I wasn’t, then you wouldn’t be here.” Eren rasped as he looked to a night stand with water on it. Shakily, and with help from someone, he raised it to his lips and took a big gulp. Looking up, he met eyes with Hanji, who only offered an enthusiastic smile. 

Noticing the rising tension, Armin quickly spoke up. “A-Ah! You’re actually in the hospital, Eren. I got your letter and immediately phoned Levi and Sasha. They phoned Hanji and Jean and word reached Connie and Erwin while Levi and Hanji paid you a visit. They found you close to blacking out, and Levi tried to make you puke while Hanji called for an ambulance. They pumped your stomach and you wound up sleeping a few days. Some of us flew in, and I got here about an hour ago.”

 

After receiving the explanation, Eren remained silent for a few moments before speaking slowly.

“Then why is Jean here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, Jeager?” With a big frown, Jean crossed his arms, leaning back against a light blue wall with a little chalkboard that had a series of pain measurement faces.

“Oh, you know, because you’re a horse and they have a no pets allowed policy.” 

The smugness was evident on Eren’s face as Mikasa stopped Jean’s retaliation. While she whispered about how bad it would be to murder in a hospital, Eren took a few moments to look around at who was in there.

Starting on his left, he made a circle, naming the faces in his head as they went along. Hanji Zoe. Connie and Sasha. Then Armin. In the doorway stood a nervous and petite female Armin. Krista. Ymir’s friend, if he remembered. 

Ymir stood just inside the door and to the side, staying towards the back of the group. As soon as Eren’s eyes ran over her face, she made eye contact with him, sending him a slight nod. 

Then, his face moved over Mikasa and Jean, who looked as if he had just sucked a lemon, or the equivalent. His eyes then ran over a sharp blonde, Annie, who held her attention out a window she was next to. The sudden window light shocked Eren, and his vision dulled for a moment before taking in the final character in the room.

Levi.

Eren’s eyes widened as he met with the steely grey ones that belonged to Levi. His Levi. After all the mean things Eren said, Levi still came for him. He probably saved Eren’s life. He didn’t hate Eren.

A sense of relief flooded through him as he let out a small sigh. Eren didn’t notice he had even been holding his breath.

“I’m sorry. Everyone, I’m so sorry.” Eren gasped as he sat up in his bed. It ached, but he didn’t particularly mind. “This was so selfish of me. I’m so sorry for everything.”

Water threatened to spill from his eyes as they lowered to the pristine sheets covering his hospital gown. The salty tears only hit the blanket when arms wrapped around him.

More fell as another pair was added, and soon a majority of the people in the room were a sobbing mess, and everyone seemed to be hugging Eren. 

After what felt like an eternity of people sobbing out apologies and forgiveness, the room became silent and people slowly pulled away. Soon, there was only one pair of arms around him. Then, the pair was forcibly removed as Jean helped Armin peel the sobbing Hanji off of Eren. 

Silence continued through the room, though it was not a tense one and it wasn’t an awkward one. It was a comfortable, content one.

Annie broke it.

“Sorry, Eren, but Krista, Ymir, Armin, and I have to go get hotel rooms before they’re taken. There’s some sort of event in town tonight, so the hotels are going to be busy.” After her explanation, Annie grabbed Armin’s wrist, and the four left. Armin waved, and managed to choke out a semi-teary goodbye before vanishing.

Sasha wound up excusing herself to go get some food after her stomach growled loudly, and Connie hurried after her to keep her out of trouble and to get others some food.

Jean left the room while Mikasa and Eren had a talk about what happened and what they were going to do in the future to slowly move forward in their icy relationship, and quickly things seemed to mend themselves before Jean came back and pulled Mikasa away to leave. That left only Hanji, Levi, and himself.

After a few minutes of animated conversation, Hanji left, claiming she had to find a restroom, and Levi and Eren were left in uncomfortable silence.

Eren broke it this time.

“Levi, I’m sorry… about everything that I said to you. About everything I did.” Eren managed to choke out.

“I know. I got your letter. All of us got them. I’m just thankful Armin got his when he did.”

Gulping, Eren nodded slightly, suddenly nervous.

“Don’t worry. I forgive you. I just can’t help but love you, you brat.”

The affectionate term only made Eren smile a little. He had forgotten why he wanted to die at this point. It was still there, throbbing in the back of his heart, but he paid it no mind.

“Do you think next time everyone’s here, we could take a group picture?” At this comment from Eren, Levi raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I just never want to forget this moment.”

The brunette’s fingers scrunched up as he grabbed a fistfull of the soft blanket on top of him, and Levi nodded in understanding. While his face remained blank, his eyes seemed to hold a soft smile for a few moments as he replied.

“As long as I can be next to my boyfriend.”

Eren nodded, and his heart picked up pace a little as Levi leaned in. Slowly, Eren leaned up to meet him for a kiss.

But their lips never met as a loud bang echoed through the place as the door hit the wall. The two jumped apart, Eren’s face bright red.

“You’ll never guess what I fo- Oh, am I interrupting something?” Hanji called out, a grin on her face.

Immediately, the empty plastic water cup was missing from Eren’s bedside, as it his Hanji square in the face. Levi only glared as his arm dropped back to his side, but there was a smirk on his face.

“Knock, next time.”

Hanji feigned heartbreak, practically tackling Eren in a hug while she complained of how cruel Levi was. And Eren laughed, soon joined by the other two. When Sasha and Connie came back, they were met by a giggling trio.

It would be a lie if Eren were to claim he was fine. He would never be perfectly okay. But at this moment, he felt happier than he had felt in what seemed like a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I couldn't bring myself to end sadly. 
> 
> I am so weak. ;n;
> 
> I was originally going to end it with the letter cutting off. Then, I was just going to end it with his vision and hearing fading into silence. Then I just kept writing and I couldn't stop for the life of me.
> 
> If you have any questions or thoughts on the story, go ahead and leave a comment.
> 
> You can also reach me on tumblr at http://chirres.tumblr.com/ If that doesn't work, my tumblr name is Chirres. You can send me any questions or such there, and I should respond quickly, though I will admit I don't do too much on that website. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story. Feel free to contact me. I'm always open to working on collabs and beta-ing for others. I also take requests for story plots, if you want one written around an AU or such.
> 
> Sorry about this boring little speech, but I'm done now! I hope you enjoy your day/night! :)


End file.
